


Did You Make Me Breakfast?

by Akd715834



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akd715834/pseuds/Akd715834
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Jude. </p><p>Breakfast in Bed.</p><p>What more can I say? </p><p>*Pure Fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Make Me Breakfast?

Bacon.

Why can I smell Bacon this early in the morning? 

God it smells so good. 

I rolled over, stretching my arms across the bed, reaching for the warmth of Zero to cuddle up against, hoping to get at least another hour of sleep before truly waking up into the world of the devils again. Needless to say I was a bit disappointed when my hand ran across cold rumpled bed sheets. 

Frowning, I finally opened my eyes, seeing no sight of Zero, yet the aroma of Bacon assaulted my senses once again, giving me a clear idea of where he might be. 

Not to mention the bang that rang in the kitchen followed by a stream of cusses kind of gave away where he was.

Leaning over to the bedside table, I picked my phone from the charger, checking all the messages I got overnight, all while doing my best to ignore the bright 6:07am flashing in my face. Honestly the mere digits itself make me want to close my eyes, pretend as if the sun isn't already starting to peep through the lush thick curtains of Zero's master bedroom. 

I quickly flicked through my emails, trashing more than half before even opening them by simply reading the subject title, as well as marking all the important issues that future me, i.e.: The more awake and alive Jude, can take care of. 

"No, I refuse to be believe that you are actually awake right now." Zero huffed as he entered the room. "You are not a morning person, and you are most definitely not allowed to be up this early, especially this specific morning." He was carrying a tray that looked like it was going to overflow with the amount of plates being balanced atop of it, wearing nothing but his low waisted sweat pants and a pure look of annoyance on his face. 

Needless to say, he still looked pretty damn sexy. 

"What's all this?" I croaked pointing at the tray in his hands, clearing my throat to speak better. "Did you make me breakfast in bed?" 

"Don't make fun, I'm trying to be romantic and so far I'm completely failing, plus you are so not helping" He chastised in response, setting the tray down in front of me as I sat up against the headboard. 

As I looked down at the tray, I can honestly say I'm not surprised the smell of food is what woke me up, Zero had gone out of his way to wake up at some god awful hour and make me all my favorite breakfast foods. Before me was a heaped pile of banana pancakes with strawberry (or was it raspberry?) Jam sitting in a quaint bowl alongside it.  
There was an entire plates worth of just bacon, all piled up atop of each other, it was the crunchy kind of bacon that leaves you feeling ill afterwards but holding no regret for eating it in the first place. On another plate beside is sat scrambled eggs, already layered atop of thickly cut buttered toast. Lastly, set at the very edge of the stay was a small basket worth of scones, with enough jam and cream set aside ready to be slathered on. 

"This here is the true breakfast for champions." Zero joked while I stayed silent, eyeing off each individual bit of food, trying to decide which one to attack first. 

I picked up a piece of bacon with my fingers, ignoring the way the oil clung to the skin of my hand. "What's this all for Zero?" I questioned between bites, looking up at him and smiling, adoring the simple but romantic gesture he'd done for me. 

"A guy can't make his boyfriend breakfast in bed huh?" He teased, smirking back at me as he dipped a finger in the cream and licked it off. "And to be fair, some of this is for me cause I highly doubt you're gonna get through everything on this tray" laughing, he took a couple pieces of bacon and began munching away. 

"Yeah, but at 6am in the morning? Really? I know I'm not a morning person" Zero snorted "But even you are sane enough to realise that on a weekend, being up this early is truly blasphemous. Really Zero, what's bugging you so much that you're awake earlier than the sun?" I asked, hoping this time to actually get a clear answer. 

Zero looked straight at me, watching me, I feel like I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, trying to properly come up with the correct way to tell me what was on his mind or figure out a new way to simply evade the question once again. It had my stomach almost feeling like it was up in knots, leaving me uneasy and worried. 

"Zero" 

"Will You marry me?"

We both spoke at once, our words almost blurring together, yet I heard him clear as day. 

Zero wants to marry me. Gideon wants to marry me. 

I sat there in shock, not being able to actually form or even the sound the words I want to say. God my mouth was probably hanging open like a fish. "I know I don't have a ring yet, but what do you say Jude, marry me?" He took my hand, giving it a light squeeze as he continued looking at me, searching my face worriedly, looking for any sign of answer. 

I didn't say anything, instead I leaned over, grabbed him by the back of the neck, tilted my head to the side and kissed him hard. Sitting up further, I moved myself over and away from the tray of food, finding my way to Zero's lap and straddling his legs. 

His arms wrapped around my hips and ass, pulling me closer towards him and harder into the kiss, all I could taste was the few bits of bacon we'd just shared. Running my hands from his neck down to his chest, I pulled away from the heated kiss, away from his smooth lips and ignoring the itchiness his stubble brought to my chin and cheeks.

"So, I'm gonna take that for a yes?" Zero breathed, a toothy smile breaking out across his face. 

I gave his a quick peck to his swelling lips. "Oh yes, a million times yes" Beaming, I leant in to kiss him once more and show him just how much I meant yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Zude gives me so many feels, plus just the fact that Zero adores the simple private times he gets with Jude gave this great idea that asking Jude to marry him wouldn't and shouldn't be a big spectacle, like a lot of public proposals are, but rather something a lot more romantic and intimate. It also had to involve a bed, if you catch my drift ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluff! This just made me smile while I wrote it to be honest!


End file.
